


The Eclipse

by sasukewasameme



Series: Sasuke Angst Collection [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukewasameme/pseuds/sasukewasameme
Summary: The sun wouldn't come out when the moon was out and the moon wouldn't come out when the sun came out. Sasuke was the moon and Naruto was the sun. Naruto, the sun and daytime, chased the moon, hoping for an eclipse while Sasuke, the moon and nighttime, ran from the sun, scared of getting burnt.Finished!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Sasuke Angst Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Eclipse

The sun wouldn't come out when the moon was out and the moon wouldn't come out when the sun came out. Sasuke was the moon and Naruto was the sun. Naruto, the sun and daytime, chased the moon, hoping for an eclipse while Sasuke, the moon and nighttime, ran from the sun, scared of getting burnt.

Sasuke lived in darkness, scared of the light. He was pessimistic and could only think of the bad things caused by day. He didn't want to see the light because he was scared he would disappear if the light came out.

Naruto lived in the light and wanted to meet the dark. He was optimistic and could only think of the good things caused by the night. He wanted to see the dark because he wanted to lighten it up.

But Naruto didn't know that if the sun got too close to the moon, the moon would burn to ashes. Sasuke didn't know that the moon needed the sun to exist. If it weren't for the sun, the moon would be any other planet. 

The sun and the moon met each other once. When they were young. They got a glimpse of each other and talked for hours. But eclipses don't last long and they soon had to part.

What the moon didn't know was that the sun was hated by the people around him. What the sun didn't know was that the moon would incinerate if too close to the sun. 

But the moon got lonely, being alone day by day, never to truly see light as light was only a reflection. The light was lonely and hated by the people around him who were unknowingly scared of getting burnt. 

The only one the moon had ever met was the sun while the sun had only ever met the moon. The moon was scared of the sun but the sun kept a comfortable distance while the moon let the sun talk. Never had they felt such comfort.

Then, the sun wandered around looking for the moon, missing his only friend. The moon had a dark past that made him scared of the light and he hid. Then, one day, the night's darkness took over and the darkness swallowed him up. 

The only thing the moon could think was to find the only brightness he'd ever had in his life. The only thing that would help him leave the darkness. The sun.

Tragically, when the darkness swallowed him, the moon asked for light from others and was denied. They told him that the moon never helped them in their darkness and they had to invent lights. So, why would they help him when he asked them for light? The moon wandered the universe without purpose, hopelessly looking for the sun.

Until, finally, he found the sun. The sun was so warm. Sasuke had never seen something so bright. The sun was so happy to see the one and only person who didn't hate him. The moon gravitated closer and closer to the moon, so mesmerized by the light that he didn't realize he was burning.

The sun was so happy by the moon that he didn't notice him incinerating. When the sun finally noticed, he stepped away, horrified. But the moon wanted light, needed light and hugged the sun closer. The sun struggled, trying to run.

The moon hugged the sun closer and the sun accepted the moon's fate, realizing for the first time why he was hated. But it was okay. When the moon realized how badly he was incinerating, he didn't care. Never had he felt such warmth as from the sun. He now knew what light felt like and if it killed him, he would die in the arms of heaven.

Then, the moon became nothing. The sun wailed and destroyed everything he could in the universe until the humans found a way to destroy him. 

The moon can't live without the sun and the sun will incinerate the moon. The only time they will ever feel happiness is during the eclipse.


End file.
